


A Boy And His Spoon

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [110]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: It had to be done.
Relationships: Baljeet Tjinder/Spoon
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Boy And His Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> It had to be done.

It is early in the morning and you are halfway through breakfast (with added homework for mental flavour) when you notice, in your hand...

The spoon.

You had not paid it much attention while preparing your cereal, or even when you had started eating, but now the presence of the spoon in your hand is stark. Just yesterday you had lived in a world without spoons. That is what Candace had told you, as your own memories of the events are fading fast.

Now that you are reunited with your beloved spoon, you will never take it for granted again.


End file.
